


Rescue Mission

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Derek to the Rescue, F/M, Hurt Isaac Lahey, M/M, Memories, Missing Persons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue Missions, Temporary Blindness, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: After living in France for six months after Allison's death with her relatives Isaac goes missing one morning after going for a run. Who is behind it? Is it someone that Chris trusted?He's missing for forty-eight hours when Chris gets the call, and seventy-two hours by the time the get there. What happened to him?





	1. Tracking Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is another Isaac injured story. Sorry I can't help it. I love Isaac to pieces but this was a necessary for the story.

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Max McCall and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**Rescue Mission**

  
**Chapter 01:** _Tracking Isaac_

  
_May 3rd, 2012 - the Full moon occurs May 6th._  
Isaac lay bound and unconscious on the ground somewhere in France he'd gone for a run and when it had been close to the full moon. Someone, a hunter maybe, had caught him off guard and he'd been unable to fight back. When he didn't return after forty-eight hours they contacted Chris and told him what they believed had happened.

Back in Beacon Hills, Chris was sitting in his home office talking with Derek and Scott about what he'd been told by one of his relatives that he had left Isaac with. Both of the were confused as to how it had happened, they knew that Isaac wasn't ready to return to Beacon Hills when Chris had. The only reason that Derek was back in town was because Scott's sister had wanted to talk with him.

"Isaac's missing," Chris said leaning against his desk as Scott and Derek looked up at him from where they were sitting in the chairs opposite him.

"What do you mean he's missing? You said you'd look after him," Scott said leaning forward in the chair as Derek leant back and pulled out his phone.

"Derek?" Chris raised his eyebrow at the younger man watching as he started typing something before hitting send. "And Scott, all I know is what my family told me. They said that Isaac went for a run and didn't return," Chris let out an annoyed huff, Scott knew that Isaac wasn't ready.

"Max needs to know, she used to look after him," Derek said, glancing at Scott as he spoke wondering if he even knew about his older sister baby sitting Isaac.

"Wait my sister?" Scott questioned, what did Derek know about his sister that he didn't know. "She doesn't know anything about this,"

"Scott, your sister isn't as naive as you think," Derek answered, as there was a knock on the apartment door. "That's Max,"

Chris went and let the older McCall in and showed her to the home office, he was questioning just how far away from the apartment had she been? Max smiled at Chris and Derek before she shrugged at Scott who had folded his arms the second she'd entered the room. Derek motioned for her to sit with him on the seat, so Max perched on the arm of the chair.

"Scott, you really need to stop thinking that I don't know shit," Max said, before she turned her attention to Chris and smiled at him. "Mr Argent, Derek said that you told them Isaac's missing?"

"Mackenna, we've been through this you can call me Chris or Argent," Chris said, he'd told her that each time she'd met him or seen him leaving her mothers house later at night. "Yes that's correct, I got word from my family this morning that they haven't seen him for forty-eight hours,"

"Forty-eight hours? Where was he last seen?" Max and Scott questioned at the same time, Derek held back a snicker he'd seen it once before. “Also I'll call you that once you start calling me Max,” Max added with a slight smirk as she looked at the older man.

"The family lives in Clermont, they last saw him before breakfast leaving to go for a run," Chris answered, as he watched Max elbow Derek in the gut before she was standing looking at the map on the table.

"I'll go," Max said before glancing at Derek who had a rather resigned look on his face, as they'd been talking he'd been booking flights. “What? I can speak a little more than school yard French so can Derek,”

"I've booked three tickets, we leave first thing tomorrow," Derek said, Scott looked at Derek just what were the two of them planning?

Meanwhile in Amiens, France, Isaac was curled in a ball - as much of a ball as he could be while being chained to the floor. He couldn't see out of one of his eyes as they had stitched it shut, and couldn't feel his left leg for the wolfsbane that was coursing through his system. Isaac let out a pained groan as he felt something sharp against his skin, not for the first time in the past forty-eight hours. He was slowly coming to again, he just want to know why now after six months of being in France was this happening?

"What do you want?" Isaac rasped, inhaling sharply as he felt the taser wand against his chest.

"To know what you're doing so far away from home young American," the man answered, clearly speaking in English with a strong French accent.

"Why?" Isaac mumbled, he didn't know what to tell them so he was preparing himself for more torture, while hoping that the Argent's found him soon.

They were getting nowhere and getting more and more frustrated with the seventeen year old teenager. Isaac braced himself for more as he was kicked in the stomach forcing him onto his side before he was kicked in the head and finding himself unconscious again. The last thing he heard was someone saying that they wanted the kid alive.

Twenty-four hours later, Derek, Max and Scott were landing in France. Scott had completely forgotten about the year his sister took Canada when he was thirteen and she was twenty. The plan was to meet up in a public place with Chris' aunt and talk to her to see what she had to say. They didn't find out much so, Derek and Scott took off through the countryside tracking Isaac by scent. Max talked to one of the younger hunters, a boy who she'd discovered had befriended Isaac and was worried about him.

“Louis, you’ll go with her,” Petra Argent said as she looked to her teenage son. “He knows you, and you know your way around here,”

“Mother, do I have to?” Louis questioned rubbing a hand over his face as he looked at his mother and then at Max. “She’s just a girl,”

“Excuse me! I’m also the girl who looked after Isaac for a long ass time,” Max said, thinking should she tell them that she was a trained nurse like her mother? “I’m not as defenceless as you think,” Max had learned self defence growing up with Derek so she wasn't entirely useless.

“Yeah, but you’re not an Argent,” Louis retorted earning a slap upside the head from his mother.

“I’m not, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t fight...grew up with a younger brother and a best friend who happened to be a guy,” Max shrugged, she'd been taught how to fight by Derek whenever she visited him in New York. “I just want to get Isaac back, and then taken him home,”

“What makes you so sure that you'll find him?” Petra questioned, she had been told that Max wouldn't be alone while she was in France. The family hadn't met Derek and Scott but they had been told about them.

Scott and Derek had picked up Isaac's scent when they had arrived at the Argents, so they had taken off straight away telling Max to stay safe. Scott and Derek ran following Isaac's scent, they felt like they were running for a good forty-five minutes before they had to stop. The two of them stopped under a tree and looked around to see where they had ended up.

“Where are we?” Scott questioned, running a hand over his face as he leaned against the tree and looked at Derek who had pulled out his phone to find out.

“Airion, not entirely sure where that is but Isaac's scent's getting fainter,” Derek answered as he looked at his phone and then back up at Scott. “We should probably call your sister,”

“Probably,” Scott muttered, he didn't know why they'd bought Max in the first place. “Why do you trust her so much?”

“She's your sister, but Scott she's been my best-friend since we were kids...have you ever asked her why she followed your mom into nursing?” Derek questioned, as he dialled Max's number putting the phone to his ear while he waited for Scott to answer him.

“Because...she wanted to?” Scott replied uncertainly as he took a deep breath trying to pick up the scent again. The scent he did pick up was one that he didn't like. “He was hurt here, or somewhere near here,”

“She followed your mom because she admires her,” Derek said, he wasn't about to tell him that he was also partly the reason that she'd become a nurse.

“What aren't you saying?” Scott questioned, he could tell that there was something more that Derek wanted to say but wasn't.

“I can't tell you, you have to talk to Max,” Derek answered, before Max was answering her phone. “Hey Max,”

'Hey Der, have you found him?' Max questioned almost immediately as she listened to Derek on the other end of the phone.

“No, we lost his scent in Airion,” Derek told her, running a hand over his face as he took a deep breath.

'Okay...we can be there in 15, don't ask me how I know the answer to that...I'll tell you later,' Max said taking a deep breath as she looked at Louis who was looking at her as though to say that's the wrong way. “Louis, what the hell is your problem?”

'Max? We'll wait here, but hurry,”

Derek hung up with Max, before she used her phone to track the GPS signal like Stiles had showed her on the computer once or twice before. Max looked at the GPS and told Louis that either he took her there or she'd take his car and make him walk back to the Argent compound himself, from where they were currently at a field less than two miles away. Louis muttered that she wouldn't get very far without her. Max glared at him and raised her hand to hit him instead she grabbed his hand and put pressure on one of the points. 


	2. Finding Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Louis behind what's happened to Isaac?
> 
> “I heard him talking to the other hunters, about it had gone to plan or something,” Derek muttered, Max glanced at Derek and raised her eyebrow at him. “I know you can sense something, what is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> More coming soon.

**Chapter 02:** _Finding Trouble_

  
15 minutes later, Max and Louis had picked up Derek and Scott and the four of them were headed towards Amiens, France. Once they were there Derek and Scott picked up on the trail again, without letting on that they were wolves to Louis. It turned out that Chris had told Petra that the two men that Max was travelling with were wolves – and that she could only tell one person. The person that she decided on telling was Louis.

“Maman m'a parlé de tes amis,” (_Maman told me about your friends,_) Louis said, thinking that Derek and Max couldn't understand what he was saying. Max raised her left eyebrow before she spoke.

“Vraiment Louis, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit à leur sujet?” (_Really Louis, what did she tell you about them?_) Max spoke quickly, she'd taken the odd French lesson here and then during school, as had Derek.

“Qu'au moins l'un d'eux ressemble à Isaac,” (_That at least one of them is like Isaac,_) Louis said, as Derek looked at Max and then at Scott as he inhaled sharply. “Il sait ce que j'ai dit ... n'est-ce pas?” _(He knows what I said...doesn't he?_) Max shook her head and shot a glare at Derek before her attention was back on Louis.

An hour later and they had made it to Amiens, France and Derek and Scott were picking up on Isaac's scent again while Louis and Max walked the streets talking to people asking if they'd seen a tall American teenage boy anywhere. Derek and Isaac managed to track Isaac to a compound that seemed to be the same size as the Argents. Derek called Max and told her where they were which was when Louis started trying to get her to turn back. Max ignored him and made her way to Derek and Scott, leaving Louis no choice but to follow her.

“Get Max, he’s over here,” Derek shouted at Scott after they had talked their way into a base. Max and Louis had done most of the talking while Scott and Derek looked around.

Scott darted out of the room and a minute later Max was racing in. “Der?” Max questioned as Derek took a step back from blocking her view. “Is he…”

“He's alive, but Max you might want to be the one to go near him,” Derek motioned to Isaac curled up on the floor, before he let Max get close to him. “Take it...”

“Slow, I know,” Max nodded before she looked at Scott and then at Derek. “Give me a minute or maybe check on Louis?” Derek nodded, before he walked out of the room to go find Louis. Scott stepped just outside the door to keep an eye on both his sister and Isaac and what was going on. “Isaac?” Max walked cautiously over to where his near crumpled form was.

“Max?” Isaac mumbled, he could barely see out of his left eye and his right eye was the eye they'd stitched shut, so they didn't know what was going on there.

“Yeah, it's me,” Max crouched down beside him, gently putting her hand to his face so that she could get a look to what they'd done to him. “Can I take a look?” Max asked quietly, the teenager nodding but stopping quickly when felt dizzy. “It's okay let's have a look,”

“They...” Isaac trailed off as he felt Max brushing the hair that was matted to his forehead as she inspected what they'd done.

“Sweetheart, you don't have to talk. Louis is finding out what they did,” Max said as she kissed his forehead while running a hand gently over his right eye causing him to jump from the sudden pressure. “Sorry. I'll be able to take these out when get back to the hotel. Promise,” Isaac nodded a little before ultimately putting his head on her shoulder.

Scott glanced in the room and saw Max talking quietly to Isaac, he'd been half listening to what she was saying to him. Her comment about taking something out confused him as he hadn't had a good look at Isaac before Derek had sent him to get Max. Max smiled at Isaac before she stood up and walked over to Scott.

“Get Derek, I want you both to help me please?” Max smiled at Scott wrapping an arm around her younger brother and kissing his cheek. “Trust me, he'll need you both,”

“Is he okay?” Scott questioned, hugging Max back and glancing into the room and looking at Isaac.

“No, but he will be eventually,” Max sighed before she went back into Isaac and put her hand on his shoulder before taking hold of his hand. “Sweetheart, Scotty and Der are going to get you out okay?”

“Okay...” Isaac mumbled before passing out, Max moved quickly to grab his head before it lolled back and hit the wall. As she grabbed hold of it she noticed that his leg was turning a shade of black that she really didn't like the look of.

“Max?” Derek questioned as he and Scott walked back into the room followed by Louis, Derek's pace quickened when he saw Max holding Isaac's head.

“Quickly, I need you both to break the chain. One hold it near his leg,” Max said, she was used to telling Scott what to do and nine times out of ten he listened to her.

Derek moved to the chain and took hold of the end closest to the wall while Scott went to Isaac and took hold of the chain closest to his ankle. Max sat with Isaac holding him still while Derek and Scott worked on pulling and breaking the chain. Max let Isaac’s head roll onto her shoulder as Derek snapped the chain before they were both pulling on the restraint to break it free from around his ankle.

“It’s okay Isaac we’re getting you out of here,” Scott spoke quietly as he felt Isaac’s breath hitching.

“We need to talk...it’s about Louis,” Derek was equally quiet knowing that Scott could hear him.

“What about him?” Scott questioned as he drew on Isaac’s pain while Max held onto him.

“I heard him talking to the other hunters, about it had gone to plan or something,” Derek muttered, Max glanced at Derek and raised her eyebrow at him. “I know you can sense something, what is it?”

“He wasn't too eager to find him, he kept trying to get me to turn around,” Max said as she thought back to Louis trying to get her to turn around before she threatened to knock him out. “Can we just get him out of here?”

“You still got your lighter?” Scott questioned, he was listening to both his sister and to Derek before he noticed Isaac's leg. “I can smell wolfsbane,” Max didn't necessarily smoke all the time but she did when she was stressed and both Scott and Derek hated it.

“Yeah,” Max answered digging around in her pocket at the same time, before she produced the purple lighter. “Never leave home without it,” she shrugged handing it over to Scott who looked at Derek as if to say did you know? “He knows about you,” Max spoke barely above a whisper as she looked at both of them.

Scott tossed the light to Derek, he wasn't prepared enough to burn the wolfsbane out of Isaac's system, he wouldn't have known where to begin. Max stayed holding onto Isaac while both Derek and Scott worked on burning the wolfsbane from his leg. Isaac was near an unconscious state the entire time that Derek and Scott worked on him, they were glad that Max was with them. Derek and Scott picked Isaac up between the two of them before Derek was carrying him bridal style. Max walked with Scott, now thy just had to get Isaac back to the hotel and then home.

Isaac stirred once and started to freak out once he heard Louis’ heartbeat which he’d become accustomed to while he was in France. Derek and Max exchanged a look before Max was wrapping her arms around Isaac and pulling him close kissing the side of his head again. Derek held on to his arm drawing on his pain while Scott sat glaring at Louis.

After they made it to the Argents French compound, Derek and Scott hailed a cab and took Isaac back to the hotel where they were staying in while Max went back and talked with Petra. Louis wanted to follow Derek and Scott but Max took hold of his arm and put pressure in his elbow before dragging him inside. Petra raised her eyebrow at Max and crossed her arms as she looked at her son.

“What’s going on here?” Petra questioned, looking between the two of them as Max let go of Louis’ elbow causing him to rub it vigorously.

“Ask your son here why he kept trying to get me to turn around,” Max said taking a deep breath as she glared at the teenager. “And would I be able to get all of Isaac’s belongings?” Max smiled at Petra as she returned her attention to the older woman.

“Louis, de quoi diable parle la jeune Américaine? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?” (_Louis, what the hell is the young American woman talking about? What did you do?_) Petra questioned before she motioned for Max to follow one of her daughters to Isaac's room.

“Rien, mère! Je jure que je n'ai rien fait. Elle invente tout ça,” (_Nothing, mother! I swear I didn't do anything. She's making it all up,_) Louis answered, Max scoffed at Louis' response she could tell he was going to do everything he could to lie to his mother.

“Louis!”


	3. Only Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is what happened with Isaac permanent? Scott, Derek and Max are on a mission to discover exactly what happened before they take him home to Beacon Hills.
> 
> “We can bruise like humans when we haven't had any source of food for a number of days,” Derek said, he knew that Scott was questioning the same thing about how he'd gotten fresh bruising. “I think only Max should touch him till we can get him home,” Scott raised his eyebrow at Derek a little confused as to why Max should be the only one to touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> More coming soon.

**Chapter 03:** _Only Darkness_

  
Max followed Zara towards where Isaac had been staying and took in all the little details. Gathering up all of Isaac's belongings she tossed them into his rucksack and swung it over her shoulder. Zara was watching Max's every move carefully, no one was quite sure about the American girl. The second that Max had all of Isaac's belongings she thanked Zara and Petra and left the Argent's compound and started to walk to where Scott was meeting her.

“Hey Scotty, how was he?” Max questioned, the second that she was close enough to Scott that they could talk without her having to strain to hear him talking to her.

“Hey Max, Derek was trying to get him calmed down when I left,” Scott answered, throwing an arm around Max and pulling her close to him. “What happened?”

“Lets just say that I told the Argent's about Louis, his mother was questioning him when I left,” Max shrugged as the two of them walked to where Derek had, had a cab waiting for them.

“Did he really think that you wouldn't say anything about it?” Scott questioned, Max nodded before Scott spoke again. “Lets get back and you can look at Isaac,”

Scott let Max do the talking about getting them back to the hotel. The second that they were there Scott took hold of Isaac's bags and led the way even though Max knew where they were staying he couldn't help it. In the room, Derek was sitting with Isaac holding a wet wash cloth to his forehead to attempt bring his temperature down.

“He started burning up when we got him up here,” Derek said as he glanced down at Isaac and then at Max who had moved straight to her medical kit.

“Ice bath, well not a literal ice bath but a cold one,” Max spoke quietly as Isaac jumped at the the mention of ice. “Shh, it's okay Isaac,” Max sat down on the edge of the bed and took another look at his eyes.

“Max!” Scott hissed, Isaac turned his head in the direction of his voice to look at Scott and found that all he could see was the alpha's silhouette.

“I can't do anything, not until we get him cooled down,” Max answered taking the wash cloth from Derek and motioning for him to run a cold bath.

“How much could they have done to him in over seventy hours?” Scott questioned, glancing at Derek as he spoke and then back at Max who motioned for him to take his pain.

“A lot can happen, for now we just need to get his temperature back down,” Max said as she put the wash cloth down along with the small pair of scissors on the bedside table. “Isaac, sweetheart sit up for me,”

Isaac nodded and slowly moved to sit up, as he felt Max take hold of his arm to help steady him. He was still feeling a burning sensation in his left leg from where it had been sliced open and the wolfsbane inserted. Max waited until he was upright, before she took a look at the rest of his body to see what had happened. Isaac sat while Max checked him over, there was some bruising across his back that was fading along with what looked like more fresh bruising.

“Derek, how is this even possible?” Max questioned, as she looked at Derek before she thought that maybe some supernatural's bruised just like humans.

“Isaac, when was the last time you had something to eat?” Derek questioned, the only reason that fresh bruises could be appearing was if he hadn't been fed in days.

“Breakfast...the day I went for a run...” Isaac mumbled, Derek let out a little sigh before Isaac spoke again. “They only gave me a little water,”

“I'll order some food,” Scott looked to Max and Derek who both nodded before Derek spoke.

“We can bruise like humans when we haven't had any source of food for a number of days,” Derek said, he knew that Scott was questioning the same thing about how he'd gotten fresh bruising. “I think only Max should touch him till we can get him home,” Scott raised his eyebrow at Derek a little confused as to why Max should be the only one to touch him.

“Trained nurse kiddo, gentle touch and all that. You've always had a rough touch,” Max explained as she took Isaac's hand in hers and slowly got him onto his feet. “It's alright sweetheart,” Max spoke quietly pausing before started talking again. “Derek, give me a hand?”

Derek nodded before the two of them carefully guided Isaac into the bathroom and set him on the toilet seat. Max then quickly went and grabbed one of the chairs from the table and placed it into the bath. Derek helped Isaac onto the chair after they'd taken his shoes and socks off him and rolled up the legs of his pants.

“Isaac, we're just going to get your temperature down before I do anything,” Max told him, Isaac nodded as both Max and Derek held him steady on the chair.

“What happened?” Derek asked as he listened to Scott making a call and ordering some food from room service as they were the only ones he knew that spoke English.

“Went for a run on Tuesday...I know the full moon is on Sunday...what day is it now?” Isaac asked, shuddering as his feet hit the cold water-resistant.

“Late Friday,” Derek answered, taking his hand away from Isaac once Max gave him the okay that he could. “How's his temperature now Max?”

“Better, but still needs to go down a little more,” Max answered, as she gently placed the back of her hand against Isaac's forehead. “Isaac, just a little longer and then I'll look at taking the stitches out of your eye,” Isaac nodded, he just wanted it to be over.

“Why did you all come?” Isaac questioned, he had to know why – Scott he could understand but not Derek and Max.

“Because Isaac, believe it or not your still the kid that I looked after all the time. I've never stopped,” Max answered, as both Derek and Scott exchanged uncertain looks.

“You're still pack, family,” Scott said, looking to his sister and then to Derek before he spoke again. “Always family, Isaac and nothing can change that,”

“I may have been a shitty alpha, but that doesn't mean that I didn't are about what happened to you,” Derek added, Max and Scott both smiled at him they knew that Derek had grown and it showed.

A few minutes later and Max was draining the bath, happy that that Isaac's temperature had gone down some what. Derek grabbed Max's medical kit for her from where she'd left it in the bedroom. Max motioned for him to set it on the sink before she had him sit with while she rooted the kit. Scott waited for room service to arrive with food as all of their stomachs were starting to growl.

“Isaac, this might hurt a little,” Max said as she found the scissors and tweezers that she was looking for. “I want you to keep your eyes closed. Think you can do that for me?” Max pulled out a pair of rubber gloves too, pulling them on before she picked up the scissors and tweezers again.

“Yeah...I think so,” Isaac nodded closing the eye that was slowly healing a little.

“Max, are you sure about this?” Scott questioned, looking to his sister from where he was standing at the door.

“Yeah, I'm sure,” Max smiled at him before she carefully started to cut the stitches from his right eye one at a time. Once she cut the first stitch she switched to the tweezers and pulled the stitch free. “Isaac, it's alright,” Max said as Isaac winced when he felt a tug on his eyelid. “Sorry sweetheart,” Max worked as quickly as she could to remove the rest of the stitches.

“Isaac, she knows what she's doing,” Derek reassured him as he sat on the side of the bath and put a hand on Isaac to draw the pain.

“I know,” Isaac mumbled as Max got the final stitch out of his eye.

“Keep them closed for me. Scott can you get the light?” Max questioned, she wanted Derek to continued doing what he was doing and Scott to turn the light off before she let Isaac open his eyes.

“What, why?” Scott questioned, Max just glared at him before he moved to turn the lights off.

“Scott!”

Scott muttered something about being the alpha which caused both Max and Derek to scowl at him before he switched the light off. Max stayed sitting in front of Isaac and motioned for Derek to take his hand away. Derek did as he was told, before standing up and moving away slightly so that Max could get Isaac's attention.

“Okay sweetheart, you can open your eyes now. And tell me what you can see,” Max spoke quietly to Isaac and watched as he opened his eyes slowly. His left eye opening further than his right eye.

“Isaac?” Derek questioned, glancing at Scott before he was focusing on Isaac again. Isaac shook his head before Max decided to try something.

“Let's try something. Isaac I'm going to cover one of your eyes,” Max said as she stood up and carefully covered over Isaac's left eye to see what he could see.

“Darkness...I can't see anything...” Isaac answered, it was truth all he could see was black he should have been able to see the outline of Derek from the light from the bedroom.

“Okay, let's try the other one,” Max told him before she switched and was covering Isaac's right eye. “Now tell me what you can see,”

“An outline...but I don't know whose,” Isaac answered, Max nodded to Derek that he could move again before she sat back in front of Isaac.

“Scott turn the light back on for me, I need to check his eyes to see what they've done,” Max told him as she had Isaac open his eyes the best that he could. Max moved as quickly and carefully as she could to check on Isaac's eyes after Scott had turned the light back on. “I can't be sure but I think they've inserted something into his right eye before they stitched it shut,” Max paused before she looked at his left eye to see what was done. “And his left, Isaac what did they do?”


	4. Human In A World Of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunters find Derek, Scott, Max and Isaac at the hotel forcing them to run. 
> 
> Ethan and Jackson have been in contact with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have more coming soon.

**Chapter 04:** _Human In A World Of Wolves_

  
Max continued to look at both of his eyes before she stopped and started looking through her medical kit again. After a couple of seconds searching she produced what she wanted, which was saline solution and eye patches. Isaac wasn't sure what they had done to his eyes or what had been put in them. Max helped Isaac to his feet before she guided him over to the sink before she flushed both of his eyes with the saline solution. Derek and Scott both watched while listening out for food and hunters. 

“Lets get your eyes washed out and then cover them up until we get home,” Max said she helped him sit back down and grabbed one of the clean wash clothes from the sink and gently dried off Isaac's face and eyes. 

“Rach, I think we're going to have company in a minute,” Scott said as Max set about quickly covering Isaac's eyes with eyes patches after having him close his eyes. “Isaac, stay close to Max,” 

“Planned on it,” Isaac muttered, he didn't plan on leaving her side any time soon. Isaac grasped around for Max's arm before finding it and gripping it tightly.

“It's alright sweetheart, take my hand,” Max said as she moved his hand from her arm and took his hand helping him to his feet. 

“Stay in there,” Derek motioned with his head for them to stay in the bathroom so Max quickly shut the door and turned off the light. 

“Isaac, stay as quiet as you can,” Max whispered they stayed up on their feet just in case they had to run. 

Isaac nodded at Max and gripped her hand tighter as they listened to Scott and Derek outside. Derek's voice told them that it was hunters, while Scott's actions did the same. Max wrapped her arms around Isaac and pulled him close, while keeping quiet until Derek pulled the door open.

“Scott and I have got the bags, we need to run now,” Derek said before he took hold of Isaac's arm and to help steady him. “Isaac don't let go,”

“What about the hotel?” Max questioned as Scott grabbed hold of her arm before taking her hand.

“Paid for already,” Derek said before the four of them took off running. Derek kept a firm grip of Isaac's hand and arm while Scott did the same with Max. 

“Where are we going?” Scott questioned as they ran, they couldn't go too fast with Max and Isaac, but they could still get a fair distance. 

“Jackson and Ethan are here,” Derek said recalling a message he'd received from Ethan days before they had left for France. “They'll meet us in Beauvis,” 

Max kept a hold of Scott's arm as they ran, watching as Derek ended scooping Isaac in his arms. Max and Scott had hold of their bags, they had made sure they left nothing behind. Derek glanced down at Isaac as they ran and found the teenagers arms wrapped tightly around him. It took them half an hour of running before Jackson and Ethan picked them up in Beauvis and took them to their hotel. 

“Boys,” Max smiled at them, she knew Jackson from when she would watch Isaac playing in his front yard. At some point over the years she'd looked after a lot of the boys that Scott and Stiles had gone to school with. 

“Hey Max, Scott, Derek,” Jackson nodded to them, the burning question on Scott's lips was how did Ethan and Jackson meet and when did they meet?

“Jackson,” Scott nodded before he was quickly helping Derek to set Isaac down on the bed so that Max could take another look at him. 

“Ethan right?” Max looked between Jackson and Ethan as she sat on the bed that Derek and Scott had put Isaac on. “Can you give me a hand while Scott, Jackson and Derek check that we weren't followed,”

Ethan nodded moving over to her while Scott, Derek and Jackson went back out to check to make sure that there was no hunters outside or near the vicinity of the hotel. After they left it was then that Ethan realised that Max was completely human. Max smiled at him, she knew that the young man was confused about who she was.

“I'm Max, Scott's older sister,” Max said as she picked up her medical kit and pulling out a fresh bandage. 

“We met at Melissa's,” Ethan said, Max raised her eyebrow they hadn't so much as met as she'd run into him as she was leaving the house. 

“Not so much as you had to get out of the way as I ran out the door,” Max shrugged before she was checking on Isaac's leg. “Isaac, sweetheart I need to see if any permanent damage was done. You may be a werewolf but we don't know what they did,” Max spoke quietly as she helped Isaac out of his pants again. 

“Weren't you at the animal clinic?” Ethan questioned, Max shook her head she hadn't been at the animal clinic when they'd been taken there by Cora and Lydia. 

“No, now if you could be a gem and give me a hand,” Max smiled at him before she noticed that where he'd been sliced open was seeping. “In my bag, can you get out the gauze pads, bandages and there should be a sewing kit inside too,” 

“These?” Ethan said after a minute of searching through the bag and producing the requested as Max nodded. “Anything else?”

“No, but can you keep an ear out?” Max requested before she set about cleaning up the wound again. “Isaac, this is going to hurt like a bitch,” 

“Already does...” Isaac trailed off as Max cleaned off the blood again and worked on looking at cleaning out the wound again. 

Max grabbed her lighter from her pocket and worked quickly to burn the remaining wolfsbane residue from Isaac's system. Ethan moved from where he was standing and sat on the bed putting his hand on Isaac's shoulder to drain the pain. Max smiled appreciatively at him before she quickly stitched up Isaac's leg.

“Whatever they did to him is slowing his healing down,” Max explained, as she caught Ethan looking at the bandaging around Isaac's eyes. “I don't know if he'll be like Deucalion,” 

“I didn't say anything,” Ethan said as Jackson, Derek and Scott walked back into the hotel room.

“No, but you were thinking it. Max is good at reading people,” Derek said before he was asking how Isaac was doing. “Isaac?” 

“Not good, we all need to go home,” Max answered as she placed a piece of gaze on his leg before she was bandaging it up. 

“Why all?” Jackson questioned, watching as Max finished with Isaac and was helping him to sit up.

“Because I don't want what happened to Isaac, to happen to anyone else,” Max answered, as she sat with Isaac resting in her arms. “I may not be like you, but I sure as hell know how to protect myself,” 

“What Max is trying to say is that we'll be safer as a pack...” Scott trailed off as Derek raised his eyebrow at him and folded his arms. “I know I said that you weren't but things change,” 

Max rolled her eyes and glanced at Isaac and then at Derek who moved from where he was standing and sat on the bed beside them. Derek wrapped his arm around Max and pulled her close to him before he put his hand on Isaac's leg. Scott looked at his pack, his family and then Ethan and Jackson. 

“Come back with us. We'll be safer at home in Beacon Hills,” Scott told both of them, Ethan and Jackson looked at Scott in disbelief.

“Listen to my heartbeat and tell me if I'm lying,” Max said pausing for a moment before she started speaking again. “The hunters here, they don't care if you have or haven't killed anyone,”

“Come back to Beacon Hills,” Derek stated, everyone's attention went to Isaac who was shaking in Max's arms. “Max, we need to get him home,”

“I know, he'll be safer there. We all will,” Max agreed with Derek before the three of them looked to Ethan and Jackson. “Boys? I know you left to start a new life. But, consider coming back with us. You can stay with me,”

“Max?” Scott raised his eyebrow at his older sister, he knew that she had room at her apartment – it had been bought for her by Derek but he wasn't sure her living with three werewolves was the best idea. 

“Scott, I'm not a kid. I know werewolves kiddo,” Max smiled at her little brother and motioned with her to Derek. “I have known Derek a lot longer than you,” 

“You're sister's been in this world longer than what you have,” Derek paused for a moment before he continued to speak. “She'll always put up a fight,” 

“You've gotten in fights before?” Jackson raised his eyebrow, looking at Max and then at Derek wondering if the older wolf was telling the truth. 

“Human in a world of wolves...” Max answered, before she was calming Isaac down and looking to Scott.


End file.
